As Long As She Is Safe
by LittleMizzGigglez
Summary: Tails has completely zoned out, ever since what happened with the Metarex. Everyone is worried, and no one know what to do about him, and end up leaving him like that for ten whole years to get over Cosmo. Until one day, a sixteen year old Rabbit decides that she's had enough. I SUCK at summaries, Taiream/Taismo Oneshot I'M SO PROUD OF THIS.


He had convinced himself that she wouldn't want him to forget her, when all she wanted was for him to live the life that she had given him. Not to sit and mope under the cherry blossom tree that was now her. It had grown even quicker than anyone, except for Cream, could have imagined, and had been replanted on a hill overlooking the sea.

Tails sat at the base of the tree, his eyes closed and his elbow resting on one knee. He could hear faint shouts and laughing, but chose to ignore it, even if it was his friends. He tilted his head back, looking up at the cherry blossoms littered on the branches, and, as the breeze shook the tree slightly, watched one fall down onto his nose.

Tails flicked it off of his nose with his free hand, the other holding a few small flowers that he had picked. A violet, a daisy and a primrose, the flowers he thought fitted her best. He laid them on the ground, and sighed. Nothing had been the same since she had gone nothing. They, being him and his friends, had only known her for a short while, and even then they had no time to properly introduce themselves. However, one sentence she had told him stuck out above everything else she had said.

_I Love you._

Even now, ten years later, that sentence made his stomach flutter, even though it was a simple sentence. He loved everything about her, and now that she was gone, Tails had even thought of suicide, just to be with her again. Only his friends had stopped him, and, at the thought, he cursed inwardly.

Suddenly, a rabbit's face with big, chocolate doe eyes, appeared upside down in front of him, and yelped, scrambling up. The rabbit turned the right way around, and laughed, her ears twitching slightly from the cold as they were protruding out of her beanie hat.

Tails didn't know how she could wear shorts in December. Cream was now sixteen, two years younger than Tails, and had gotten rid of her little orange dress. Red shorts with black tights paired with a white t-shirt for Christmas lay under a long, light brown coat and a dark green scarf. Her dark green beanie had a small red plastic flower pinned on to it, and her tan boots had white fluff at the top. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, her smile wide with laughter. He almost smiled himself, but reminded himself that he couldn't, that he had promised Cosmo.

Cream moved her auburn haired fishtail plait onto her shoulder, and smiled again. Tails didn't know that Amy and Sonic had sent her to get him; he was late for their Christmas party but he didn't even know it. Cream was worried, maybe even more so than everyone else, about Tails, but even Shadow said that she was the most positive one in their group, so she should go and cheer him up.

"You seem to have forgotten that Amy and Sonic are holdin' the Christmas party at their house this year, so they sent me to get ya! You comin' or...?" she grinned, holding her hand out to help him up. However he didn't take it, staying on the ground, and he sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes. I just need some more time here."

Cream frowned, and knelt down to his eye level. She didn't like to see anyone upset, let alone Tails, so she felt that she had to persuade him to at least smile.

"Tails? You do realise that Cosmo wouldn't want you to be like this? She'd hate to see you just moping around! Please Tails, please stop sulking! We can't bear to see you like this!" Cream pleaded, her eyes begging him to come back from his dream world. "And please laugh, or even just a smile!"

Tails stared at her, a stare of disbelief. He couldn't look at her in any other way. How could she be so cool about this? After what had happened to Cosmo? How could she be like this when she knows how he feels about Cosmo? How? He stood up, shaking with anger. She stopped smiling, and instead her smile turned to a look of worry and fear. Tails told himself to keep calm, but when he saw her turn her head to the side in a questioning look, he lost it.

"How dare you say that! Actually, how can you even SAY that?! Cosmo was the best thing to ever happen to any one of us! And you DARE to tell me to just forget about her?! None of my friends have been here for me when I need them most, when the love of my life just died! None of you know what its like to lose a loved one! No one you loved has died! She was much better than you, anyway! You were never any use to this team, while Cosmo was! Why couldn't YOU die instead of her?!" he shouted at her, his look of disbelief turning to rage. Tears threatened to fall from Cream's eyes, and she bit her lip to hold them in. Tails didn't have the courage to feel sorry for her, he just kept ranting.

But, Tails never had a chance to go on, as a lilac, turquoise and light yellow aura glowed around him, and he suddenly started floating in air. Then, he slammed into the tree, causing some cherry blossoms to fall. He looked up, bewildered, to see Cream facing him, eyes closed, with her right arm stretched out in front of her. The multicoloured aura surrounded her hands, and she opened her eyes, revealing an angry look in her eyes. But the strangest thing was that her eyes, instead of their usual chocolate colour, had turned the same colours as the aura, switching between the colours every second. He stared, as she walked towards him, anger flaring in her eyes, and she slapped him in the face, hitting him as she spoke. Tails had to admit, she was stronger than she looked.

"Tails, don't you dare say stuff like that! You're just bringing yourself down by saying that! And YES, I _have_ lost a loved one, while you were off moping my Mum DIED in a HOUSE FIRE! You think you had it hard, losing Cosmo, but think of the rest of us! She was just as much a friend of us as she was yours! So don't tell me that I don't know what it's like, or for the rest of us!" She screamed at him, delivering the final punch until she sank down on the ground in front of him, punching the ground and growling. Tails couldn't believe it, he'd never seen Cream like this before, and since when had she gotten powers like Silver? He stood up, kneeling over her.

"Cream, calm down. I have a question for you. Cream, stop looking at me like that!" He asked nervously, as she looked at him with the same expression on her face as before. "Cream, when did you get the same Psychokinesis powers as Silver? I mean, I've never seen you use powers like that, let alone seen you that angry."

Cream sighed, and sat against Cosmo's tree, her eyes turning back to chocolate brown. She held her hand out, and an image appeared in her hand, showing a house fire, except it was Cream's house. Tails gasped, thinking that it must have been Cream's house, when she said that her Mum had died in a fire. It showed Cream, at about the age of ten or eleven, running out with Cheese, both crying, and they looked back at the house. The fire was around the whole house, and people were busy trying to put the fire out. Amy was running to Cream, hugging her and asking her if she was OK, where Vanilla was, where Cream replied with the word "Gone", sobbing.

Tails looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes, and she sighed again, closing her hands.

"Alright, to answer your questions. One. A fire started in the woods behind our house, reaching the house before we could hear it, and my Mum told me to run while I still could. So I did, and I miss her now, more than ever. And two. After the funeral, I went to the woods, where I found a Chao Garden, and a chao bit me, which made me go home. When I woke up the next morning, I got these powers, which were hard to control, so I went to Silver for help with them, so he helped me to control them. However, it turned out that I had more powers than just that, like I could read minds without getting anything close to a headache, and I could show images of my memories, or anyone else's memories, in the palm of my hand, and even more. So, yeah. That's your questions answered. And sorry about hitting you, I got angry." Cream said sheepishly, as Tails helped her up. "Now, we better go, right?"

She smiled, and started floating in the air, her eyes changed colour again. Tails started twirling his namesakes and took off into the air, blushing a bit when Cream took his hand to lead him to Amy and Sonic's house. He looked at Cream, blushing madly, to see her laughing, her smile seeming like it lit up the sky more than the sun, as snow started to fall from the clouds. He felt like he did when he met Cosmo, when he started to fall in love.

Maybe he was starting to fall in love again, and the boys seemed to realise it when he came in blushing. It was even clearer when he whispered to them that she had held his hand until they got to the door, his face going madly red.

Whatever it was, it was going to make his life better, no matter what. He could take the Eggman attacks, he could take the oncoming war with Eggman too. He wouldn't lose another loved one. Nothing mattered to him as long as she was safe.

As long as Cream was safe.


End file.
